


And I Love Him

by marsisaplanet



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Reddie, Songfic, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsisaplanet/pseuds/marsisaplanet
Summary: Richie loves Eddie. Little does he know, Eddie loves him too.Based off a piece of art my friend @madi-artist (tumblr) which was in turn based off of The Fault in Our Stars by Troye Sivan.





	And I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madidraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madidraw/gifts).

Richie wasn’t sure he’d seen something more beautiful than Edward Frank Kaspbrak, in fact, he was positive of it. Sneaking Eddie out of his house under twinkling diamond stars and soft moonlight was one of the only things Richie could feel safe in. Seeing Eddie in the soft glow of the moon, curly brown hair ruffled by the wind as his legs practically vibrated as he rode his bike, Richie stifled a sigh.

It was a love sick sigh, love sick was the simplest way to describe his feelings for the boy he had known his whole life. But it wasn’t something he would ever admit. Admitting that he loved Eddie would be his downfall, staring at other boys was one thing, but touching Eddie? The thought of it made Richie’s stomach churn in a delightfully twisted way.

Eddie wouldn’t like being dirty, and people like Richie were exactly that. Richie could picture the way Eddie would push him away, nose scrunched up in that adorable way it always did, except it would break Richie’s heart rather than cause it to beat a little faster. 

But the thoughts of the boy next to him ran wild as Richie glanced over at Eddie, who was currently ranting about some new medication. What would it be like to kiss Eddie’s lips? To hold him during the night, the moonlight fanned out across his face just like it was right now, but up close and personal. Would the light bring out his freckles? All one hundred and seventy-three? Each one he had counted so gently one night when they slept over at Bill’s, each one a memory of the two of them. A brush of a hand, Eddie’s hair resting on Richie’s thighs as they watched a movie, the smell of lavender and vanilla shampoo with just a dash of potpourri. It was all too much for Richie, but soon enough, they took a left turn to their spot.

None of the other losers knew about it. Of the great wide grass field filled with dandelions and cattails. Of the towering oak tree they would lean against as they shared comic books and drank slurpees. Of the way Richie’s breath caught in his throat whenever Eddie would rest his head against Richie’s right shoulder. 

And there they were together at midnight, Eddie’s face lit up by happiness and moonlight as he stared in awe at the stars. Richie had always considered Eddie’s smile to be a work of art. If he could, he would frame it alongside the Cure poster he had in his room and trace his fingers along those lips for hours on end. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Eddie whispered, a strand of hair brushed out of his eyes. Richie wanted to whisper in return, to say something, to be sweet. He wanted to say; “not as beautiful as you.” But Richie knew better. So instead he hummed in response, pretending to gaze at the stars when really he just wanted to stare at the person he loved most. 

All he wanted was a never-ending night like this. The stars above, the boy he loved, never having to let each other go or say goodbye. To love and to cherish, to have and to hold.

All he wanted was to see the stars with him. 

Someday, he hoped that there would be a day where he could proclaim his love for him. Maybe destiny had some sort of plan for him and for the world. The fault was not in them, it was in the stars. It was the only way he could cope with that unfortunate ache of unknown unrequited feelings.

So Richie just stared. He stared and he pined and he silently begged to whatever cruel being there was above to let mend his heart from this terrible form of torture. Richie subtly scooted closer to Eddie, close enough that he could see Eddie’s eyelashes dust right above his cheeks, but far enough that their thighs weren’t touching each other. 

And there Eddie was in all his glory, chestnut hair curling at the nape of his neck, smooth lips slightly parted as his chin tilted upwards, starry look in his eyes as he looked exactly at that. If Richie saw tears prickling at the corners of Eddie’s eyes, he didn’t say anything. It took Richie every fiber of his being to not wipe them away with his thumb, he decided to pick at the grass underneath him instead. 

Their night in the field always ended around one in the morning. Eddie would place his hand on top of Richie’s before interlocking their fingers and walking them to their bikes. Eddie would race Richie back to his house, avoiding every single pothole and intersection along the way. 

Eddie would park his bike by the side of his house, bike lock and all. He would then pull himself through his bedroom window, Richie staring up at him as he waited in his driveway, never biking away until he saw Eddie safely in his bedroom. 

“I love you Eddie Kaspbrak,” Richie said to himself as Eddie shut his bedroom window. Little did Richie know that Eddie had learned how to read lips a few years ago.

Eddie stayed there by his window for a moment, his eyes growing slightly glassy and smile just a bit wider as he closed his sheer curtains.

“I love you too Richie Tozier,” Eddie whispered. “More than you’ll ever know.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Literally just realized I haven't posted this on AO3. Someone said they wanted a part two?? So, I might make that eventually. I've only had one person say that though so, if you REALLY REALLY want one, comment below (I only say that because I have no fucking clue what I'd write for a part two).


End file.
